While the device of this invention has many applications, it is particularly useful, and will be described, as it relates to holding an attic fan cover in place. Many homes have attic fans which are usually mounted in the ceiling of a hallway. The attic fan typically has louvers which fold down when the attic fan is not in operation and which are pulled upwardly to allow passage of air therethrough when the fan is energized. The louvers are not airtight, and since they are usually made of thin metal, such as aluminum, are very good conductors of heat. Therefore, during winter months, much heat is lost through attic fan louvers even if they fit perfectly together and, in most instances, air is free to pass through the louvers, which results in even greater heat loss.
The present invention is directed towards a device which can be used in conjunction with a panel, such as sheets of styrofoam approximately 3/4 or 1" thick, which can be placed over the attic fan louver to seal the louvers against passage of air therethrough, and further, to serve as insulation to reduce the amount of heat loss occurring through the attic fan louvers.
The device of this invention is composed of two portions which are secured together in a pivotal arrangement. Each of the portions are integrally cast or molded devices of metal or plastic, but plastic is preferred because of its economy. The elements are specifically designed to be snapped into interlocking relation without the use of screws or other fastening means so as to provide a two-piece device for attachment to a wall adjacent an opening and particularly, for attachment to a wall by means of a frame which is integral with attic fan louvers so as to easily facilitate the placement or removal of an attic fan cover.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved device for supporting a removable panel over an opening in a wall.
More particularly, an object of this invention is to provide a device formed of two mated elements which are adaptable to be mounted adjacent an opening in a wall to removably support a panel over the opening.
These general objects as well as other and more specific objects of the invention will be fulfilled in the following description and claims, taken in conjunction with the attached drawings.